


stars; (hide your fires)

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, a very bisexual poly m/m/f threesome, actual lube, also, as per usual, boys boinking, cause i can, ft dom finn domme reader and subby poe, heavy praise kink actually, i've donkey kicked the entire sequels canon off of the nearest cliff because that's what it deserves, is this considered exhibition?, just a mention nothing graphic, oh and Poe Gets Pegged, oh no it's porn with feelings, several flavors of fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Technically a follow up to I Don’t Care, but can absolutely be read as a stand-alone pieceA Finn x Poe x Female Reader Threesome in which Poe expresses a deep desire and you and Finn make his dreams come true
Relationships: Finn & Reader, Finn (Star Wars) & Reader, Finn (Star Wars)/Reader, Finn (Star Wars)/You, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	stars; (hide your fires)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted to Tumblr under the same handle. Enjoy, share what you can, and be well ~

A long, long time ago, someone told you about love. They said if you plant the seeds, it would grow like a beautiful garden. 

And you thought that maybe this was love, then, because after that first night with Poe, you found yourself spending more and more time with both him and Finn, feeling empty when they weren’t around. 

Sometimes you would seek them out after a long shift, aching for the warmth that came when they had their arms wrapped around you. 

Sometimes they would find you, together or separately. Finn had brought you flowers and caf that next morning, his knock on the door pulling you out of your slumber. He smiled bright at you, saying that he hoped Poe treated you well. You just grinned, certain that Poe didn’t want you telling his boyfriend that he cried. 

“I shed  _ one  _ tear,” he’d argue later, angrily mixing a salad in the mess hall. 

“Still counts love,” Finn rebutted, sharing a quiet chuckle with you before bumping your hip with his own and pulling you in for a less than chaste kiss. 

It happened so naturally, the three of you falling together. You would help distract Poe when Finn was meditating, strengthening his connection with the Force and learning the ancient ways of the Jedi. You would keep Finn calm while Poe was away on missions, reminding him that the only thing faster than Poe’s mouth was his x-wing, and you would share quiet kisses until sleep finally pulled you in. 

And then there were the days that you came home broken, having lost a patient or two or more. The days that you questioned your own abilities, that left you shaking and tired. They were there with warm blankets and cheesy holos, content to hold you until you could breathe on your own again. 

A long, long time ago, someone told you about love. They said to stop looking so hard because it would find you. And you would know that it did because suddenly the colors of the world would seem brighter - like nothing you had ever seen before. 

And you thought this had to be love, then, because Poe’s blood was bright crimson on your hands and someone was screaming his name and then yours, sounding far off in the clouds as you fell to the duracrete floor. 

You woke up in one of your own bays, Finn’s hand wrapped tight around your own. 

“You fainted.” 

He had a long bacta patch across his forehead and several bandages on his hands and arms, dark bruises blooming across his skin. 

“Where’s -”

“Bacta tank. Medical droid finished a few minutes ago.” 

You nodded before swallowing thickly, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“I tried to keep him safe,” Finn stammered, dropping your hand to undo his utility belt, letting his lightsaber fall to the floor. 

“He’s not always the best listener,” you choked out, trying to muster up a smile while sliding over on your bed. 

Finn climbed in next to you and held you as you cried, your tears mixing together. 

They had been on a rescue mission - a simple thing, or at least it was supposed to be. But they were ambushed. Finn blamed himself for not sensing the disturbance soon enough, berated himself for the rebels they lost, carrying every departed soul on his back. 

You’re not sure how long you laid there, eventually falling asleep together. You woke at a shift change, one of your friends gently shaking your shoulder. After a few simple tests you were cleared to leave, gratefully accepting the day off when your superior offered. 

You asked Finn if he’d like to stay with you, opening your door and gesturing him in with a gentle tilt of your head. He eagerly nodded and followed after you, pulling Poe’s leather jacket off and setting it on your chair. 

After you showered and scrubbed each other clean, knocking elbows against the shiny fresher walls, you and Finn collapsed together; a tangle of limbs in your too small bed that for once you didn’t mind, finding comfort in the shared body heat. 

A few days later you were walking down the hall, making your patient rounds when you heard the quiet cough of your name. You turned abruptly, nearly tripping yourself before Poe caught you, letting you throw your arms around his neck. 

“I happen to know the code to that supply closet,” he laughed, kissing your cheek before you peeled yourself away. 

“I’m working bantha-brain, and you just got cleared. Go find Finn, I’ll see you later.” 

Your cheeks burned when he gave you a salacious wink, cracking jokes and flirting mere hours after being released from medical care following a near death experience. 

Somehow you weren’t surprised. 

When you met them later for dinner Poe’s cheeks were rosy and Finn’s lips were swollen and you smiled, feeling lighter than you had in ages. You were laughing loudly when General Organa approached your table and you straightened in your seat. 

“Care for a seat, General?” 

She gave Poe a tired look before turning to you and Finn with a gentle smile. 

“No, thank you. I just wanted to let the three of you know that some things have been moved around and there’s a larger room that has opened. Two closets. Bigger ‘fresher. That kind of thing.” 

Poe fumbled with a thank you as Finn choked on his juice, not that anything about your situation was subtle, but... of course General Organa knew. 

She always knew. 

That very night you gathered your things and settled into your new room, spending the first night alone as Poe and Finn packed up all of their belongings, bustling in the next morning while you readied yourself for work. 

A long, long time ago, someone told you about love. They said you would find yourself unashamed and unafraid, able to be and share who you are with the person whose soul was cut from the same thing yours was. 

And you were almost sure this was love, then, because one blessed morning every star in the galaxy aligned and you didn’t have to work, and neither did Finn or Poe. Lazy kisses turned into lazy love and a secret was shared, bubbling out of Poe with a quiet gasp that took you and Finn by surprise. 

“I want you to fuck me bright eyes, fuck me like Finn is.” 

You lifted his chin with your fingers and Finn’s hips faltered for just a moment before he groaned, rolling against him slowly as you traced your tongue over Poe’s lips. 

“Not sure you’ve earned that yet, flyboy.” 

He came across your stomach as Finn spilled inside of him, both men collapsing onto the bed. You kissed their foreheads before rolling away, gathering washcloths and a bottle of water. When you returned you leaned over Poe, whispering in his ear. 

“But I’m sure you can.” 

He hardened against your thigh, and you thanked the maker for this rare day of rest. 

You thought maybe the admission was a fluke, something said in the heat of the moment because Poe didn’t bring it up again. 

Or at least he hadn’t, until the day you were on your knees, nose buried in his curls, when he choked on your name. 

“Please baby, put your finger in me.” 

You pulled off of him and swirled your index in your mouth before slowly easing into him, clenching at the way moaned for you. He was always so pretty when he fell apart, sweat slicked curls stuck to his face and his mouth slanted open. 

You made a mental note to go digging through the small box you had hidden at the back of your closet; the one that had a few personal items that hadn’t seen the light in a good long while. 

A few days later you were watching a holo with Finn when you presented your idea to him, squealing when he pulled you in for a kiss. 

“He does need a little reminder about following orders,” Finn smirked, guiding you to straddle his lap. 

“Let’s just hope he listens.” 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Finn’s tongue was soft against your mouth, gently tracing the curve of your lips while he palmed Poe through his pants. You felt the bed shift as Poe groaned, moving to curl himself around Finn. 

Finn pulled his hand away from Poe and sat back from you, raising an eyebrow with a wolfish grin. 

“You weren’t given permission to touch yet.” 

“I’m sorry -” he started, pulling his hands into his lap. 

“Pull that chair over and take a seat.”

Poe grumbled as he slid off the bed and you caught his wrist, pulling his hand to your mouth. 

“Be good, flyboy.”

You sucked on his index finger, savoring the way his eyes glazed over as you swirled the tip with your tongue, bobbing on it twice before pulling off of him with a  _ pop _ . His mouth went dry before he stumbled out of the bed, dragging the desk chair as close as he could before settling into it, legs spread wide. 

“As for you princess, it’s not nice to tease.” 

Finn was doing his best to look cross with you and you stifled a giggle, sitting up on your knees. 

He kissed you hard, picking up where he left off. You parted your lips to let his tongue slide inside and he licked into you, moaning as he gripped the soft curve of your butt. You wrapped your hands around his waist and smirked while you listened to Poe whine, opening one of your eyes to watch him grip at the armrests of his chair. 

“I think I know how to make it up to you,” you mumbled, pulling his lower lip between your teeth as you worked his pants down. 

You shuffled over to the edge of the bed, dropping to the floor between Poe’s knees. You licked your lips in anticipation watching Finn’s cock bob in front of your face, humming at Poe’s frustrated groans. 

“You want me to fill that pretty mouth?” 

You eagerly nodded your head, licking against his thumb as he ran it across your lower lip. 

“Go ahead and open up then.” 

You parted your lips and stuck out your tongue, letting him slide towards the back of your throat before you closed your mouth around him, falling into an easy rhythm. 

“You look so sexy with his cock in your mouth.” 

Poe had leaned forward to speak right against your ear, just bare centimeters from contacting your skin. Your eyes fluttered at his praise and you flexed your hand around Finn's thigh. 

His grip on the back of your neck disappeared and you shuffled around at the feeling movement behind you. You were stroking the base of Finn's cock with your hands as you worked his head with your mouth when you looked up, moaning at the way his tongue tangled with Poe's. 

You stilled for a moment, holding him in your mouth. You watched as they kissed, as Finn buried his hand in the curls at the nape of Poe's neck to pull him even closer, as Poe squeezed his hands to keep himself from grabbing onto his lovers. 

When Finn broke away he also pulled out of your mouth, holding onto your chin with his thumb and forefinger. 

"Why don't you give him a little taste?" 

You rose to your feet and asked Poe to sit, face heating at the way his eyes eagerly roamed over your body. 

Your voice was low and sultry when you asked him to open his mouth, bending at the waist to coat his tongue with saliva. He swallowed greedily and licked his lips, eyes blown with lust. 

You gave him a cheeky grin and pulled off your top and pants, stripping naked between the men. Finn was perched on the edge of the bed and pulled you into his lap, letting his hands freely roam your body while he nuzzled into your neck. 

He spread your legs wide and dragged his fingers through your folds, teasing your clit while he squeezed at your breast and mouthed at the skin behind your ear. 

"She looks so pretty," Poe grunted, moving closer to the edge of his chair. 

"So soft and wet." 

You moaned when he worked a finger into your entrance, slowly spreading you open while Poe licked his lips. 

“You wanna taste our princess?” 

Poe quickly nodded his head, his wide eyes pleading. 

“Soon, love.”

He pouted and you let out a heady sigh, your orgasm quickly approaching when he added a second finger. He sucked a deep mark against the skin at the crook of your neck, beckoning your release forward with a crook of his fingers. 

Finn guided you up and helped you lay on the bed before pulling Poe from his chair and into a hard kiss. You sat up on your elbows to watch, rolling your lip between your teeth as you watched them explore each other. 

Finn slowly peeled Poe’s shirt up, kissing and nipping across his collarbone before ridding himself of his own tunic. Time slowed as you watched them kiss across each other’s scars, pants being shed in the process. Each of you carried a map in your head, marks and pleasure points and the things you thought you could keep hidden and with every centimeter of flesh exposed your partners became more alive. 

When Finn trailed his fingers up Poe’s cock you thought he was going to fall over from the pleasure running through him, a beautiful flush spreading across his chest. You wiggled your hips against the bed while Poe whined, begging for more. 

“Wanna touch you both, please -” 

Finn ushered him closer to you, requesting you to lay on your back with a simple turn of his finger. You rolled over and ran your tongue over your teeth, reaching out for Poe as Finn climbed between your legs. 

“Go ahead and touch me,” you murmured, voice breaking as Finn slowly sunk himself into your waiting heat. 

When he pulled out you took Poe into your mouth as deeply as you could, relaxing to allow your throat to open. Your gasp as he tweaked one of your nipples before pulling Finn into a kiss was muffled by the way he filled you, setting a pace with his partner that had you rapidly nearing release as tears pricked the corners of your eyes. 

When you came it was with a muted cry, one hand over Finn’s shoulder while the other rested on Poe’s where he was feeling himself in your throat. 

“So pretty like this,” he grunted, slowly rolling his hips against your mouth. 

Finn chuckled, thrusting hard against you as he mouthed at Poe’s ear. 

“She’s even prettier full of cum.” 

You groaned low around Poe and Finn faltered against you, spilling against your walls with a sigh from deep in his throat. Poe stuttered and came down your throat and you swallowed hungrily as you clenched around Finn, your own orgasm making you shake below them. 

Finn eased himself out of you and kissed across your jaw, telling you to go lay back against the pillows and spread your legs wide. As you did you felt his cum begin to drip, closing your eyes and settling into the soft bed. 

Finn had an arm lazily slung around Poe’s waist and you could just barely hear him whisper before Poe was crawling up the bed, kissing up your thighs before making you squeal with a broad lick along your entrance. 

_ Wouldn’t want any of that to go to waste, now would we?  _

Finn’s words were bouncing around your head while Poe lapped against you, his hands wandering across the expanse of your skin while he sucked against your clit before bringing his tongue back to your entrance, working it inside. 

You could hear Finn shuffling around the room and you opened your eyes when you heard him stop, sitting up on your elbows to watch as he laid your harness out on the bed with the toy before climbing next you, tracing his finger across Poe’s backside. 

Your hand was tangled in his curls, chants of his name thick on your lips as he licked deep into you, his own moans vibrating through your sensitive core. Finn was teasing him now, having licked his finger before tracing it over his hole, smiling at the way he shivered. 

“Do you still want our princess to fuck you?” 

Poe paused for just a second - just long enough to mewl out a desperate yes before diving back into your pussy, rocking back against Finn’s hand. Finn gave you a mischievous wink before slowly working his index into Poe’s entrance, sharing a smile with you at the way Poe whined against you. 

He pulled his tongue from your entrance and focused his attention on your clit, nipping at it while he pushed his fingers into you. Finn slowly added another finger as Poe thrust into you, dragging his fingers across your velvet walls. 

With a canted mouth and heady moan you came apart below him, bearing down on his fingers and gasping his name between breaths. Poe pulled away from you just slightly, enough to rest his head on your thigh as you carded your hands through his hair. 

“Thank you baby,” he managed, biting his lip when Finn rocked his fingers, searching out his prostate. 

“You think he’s earned it?” 

“I think he has,” you smiled, taking a steadying breath before climbing off the bed. 

You patted the spot where you had been laying, inviting Poe to take your place when Finn pulled his fingers away. He wiped them on a nearby cloth before running his hand over your hip. 

“May I?” 

You nodded and Finn helped you into the harness, getting the toy situated and making sure that the buckles weren’t too tight. Poe watched from across the bed, eyes glazed while Finn spread a lubricant across the brightly colored dildo. 

You kissed him gently before getting back into the bed, working your way back to Poe who was grinning like it was Life Day. 

“I have had so many dreams about this,” he said quietly, face turning scarlet. 

You cupped his cheek with your hand and kissed him, breathing every ounce of love you had into him. When you finally pulled apart Finn slid in next to him, taking one of his hands in his own before pressing a kiss to the back of his knuckles. 

“Ready?” 

Poe eagerly nodded, begging so sweetly to be filled. You were happy to fulfil his wishes and slowly eased the toy into him, singing gentle praises as he took you in. Once you were fully inside him he choked out a relieved moan, your name mixed sighed with curses while his eyes fluttered. 

You began to rock against him, finding a steady rhythm that had him panting while Finn curled around his side, whispering praise into his skin. 

“You’re taking it so well.” 

“You like when I watch like this, watch you get fucked open on her cock?” 

He ran his hand across his chest, running his nose along the shell of his ear. 

“You look so pretty like this, love.” 

Poe’s cries were building and you took his cock in your hand, stilling for just a moment to spit onto his head before stroking him up and down in time with your thrusts. 

“Go ahead,” you urged, rolling your hips so that the tip of your toy pressed right up against his prostate as you teased the tip of his cock with your thumb. 

He nodded and gasped, back arching off the bed while he moved with you, chasing the edge of his release while Finn kissed along his ear and jaw, leaving a small trail of bite marks you’d be sure to follow later. 

“‘m close,” he panted, whining that you released his cock before realizing that Finn’s mouth had replaced your hand, enveloping him in wet heat that had him bucking below you. You each placed a firm hand on his hips and you rolled against him, sighing as he came with a silent yell, eyes closed and sweat slicked hair. 

Finn swallowed down all Poe had left, squeezing his hand as he did. When he pulled away you began to ease out, rolling out of the bed to remove the harness and gather damp clothes to clean everyone’s mess. 

A few quiet praises were shared between each of you, wiping away sweat and cum before collapsing into a pile of limbs, too exhausted to do anything but lay in blissed out peace.

A long, long time ago, someone told you about love. 

And you were certain that this was it. 

Not because you checked off the boxes on some imaginary list of what someone else told you love should be. 

But because here, watching the steady rise and fall of their chests and surrounded by their warmth, you knew you were home. 


End file.
